


The LEWD   House

by MasterDongSnatcha0



Category: Loud place
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDongSnatcha0/pseuds/MasterDongSnatcha0





	The LEWD   House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinorSmile09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/gifts).



It has been 2 weeks since the fucking of Jenny happened. The Reaper and his minions gleamed at lucy waiting for her to be killed but the mother fucking pg system with this shitty era of fucking cartoons doesn’t have the table to KILL OFF A CHARACTER- wait SHIT WROOOONGGG MEDIA 

I thought I was on twitter ahem so anyway 

As the reaper and his minions watched they were fed up they still needed to do there jobs for other people that die they can’t just keep waiting.

So they went over to meet Vandimer. A strange phantom with a hoodie and eyes with a smiling gesture with all black you can only see his eyes

“VANDIMER” Says reaper

“Yes WHAT do YOU want” frequently Vandimer spoke.

“I NEED YOU TO WATCH LUCY WHILE I TAKE CARE OF OTHER BUSINESSES” says the reaper.

“SURE but WHAT for?” Says Vandimer

“SO WE CAN GIVE HER A LITTLE SURPRISE WHEN SHE COMES HERE SHE IS A GOTH AFTER ALL AND GOTH GIRLS ALWAYS TASTE LIKE BLACK CHOCOLATE CHERRY” Says the reaper minions.

“Oooooookay than” Says Vandimer 

“TELL ME WHEN YOU SEE ANYTHING INTERESTING GOING ON I NEED TO MEET HER WHEN SHE RIP” Says the reaper.

 

“Meh don’t WORRY I’ll update you” Says Vandimer.

 

Vandimer than turns on the watch glass than spy’s on lucy and the loud house characters.

 

In the house Lincoln tells the fourth wall what’s happening today.

“Hello guys Lincoln loud here with more cal arts frosted flake cereal bullshit coming for the demographic”

Lori than comes up and says “oh gee I wonder what it’s like living with a billion sisters”

“I wonder when you’ll shut up and make my dinner you texting whore” says Lincoln.

Meanwhile in the under world

 

“Wow did I just get Lincoln to say that to his own SISTER” Says Vandimer.

“Hmmm didn’t the reaper say to update him when something interesting is going on?” Vandimer thoughts to him self

“Eh fuck it I guess he did and I’ll just control Lincoln to do me and him self a favour” smiled Vandimer.

Lincoln than opened the door to Andres room saying  
“DARK MEAT I NEED YOUR HELP” 

“What…..the fuck …… did you just call me?” Says Andre.

“Iam calling Lucy dumbass oh wait why am I doing that ARGH something weird is going on” says Lincoln.

“Iam acting really strange today almost like Iam actually being controlled or something, Andre you gotta help me” says Lincoln.

“Ok well according to this book the more bad things you do the more you get controlled by Vandimer” Says Andre.

“What wh-who’s that” nervously Lincoln spoke out.

“A hooded figure with black face only his eyes and mouth are visible and he is a powerful sorcerer.” Says Andre

“Wait I didn’t do anything wrong……...yet”  
Says Lincoln.

“Are you sure about that?” Andre says.

Lincoln than remember the days of when he accidentally saw Lori getting dressed when it was supposed to be private.

“But that was just an accident” Lincoln spoke out.

“Nothing can stop Vandimer, look you need to huddle up your sisters and tell them what’s happening even if they don’t believe you it’s your only shot.” Says Andre

“Ok I’ll try” Lincoln says.

The next hour Lincoln than huddled all of his sisters to explain his issue.

Vandimer waited for the perfect moment and than controlled Lincoln to pull down his pants and underwear in front of his sisters.

They were all shocked. But were kinda turned on.  
Vandimer has the perfect control of all of the sisters than he decided to do the impossible.

He controlled all of his sisters to have a massive orgy in their room Lori was the first to go nude while the other older sister started to lick her body than she began to suck her tits, Lucy already had the pleasure of stuffing her vampire toy up her pussy, she moaned while pressing force, 

“WOW THIS IS REALLY A CUMMY DAY HAHA” says Luan as Lincoln fucks her he than licked her pussy all the way up her face than creamed all over her. 

The other two little sisters were licking each other grabbing each other’s pussy while licking each other’s tits, Lana than cums and shits than stuffs it up Lola’s ass.

Lisa made a new invention to create a massive bubble ball in there room so they could have a orgy at it, till Lincoln came behind her and fucked her up.

Luna was already joining the other two sisters grabbing there hips and moaning trying to squeeze there pussy together till it squirts inside, till lucy jumped on top of Luna than starts wiping her pussy on her titties Lincoln than grabs Lucy than starts licking her pussy with his vampire teeth chewing biting it, 

Lucy moans with pain but loves it, Lincoln than starts sticking his tongue up Lucy’s ass licking all around the insides goes up to than suck on her flat chest, cum squirts all over lucy and the teens.

Lynn than grabs Loris phone than screams “TIME TO MAKE YOUR STUPID FUCKING PHONE SOMETHING USEFUL YOU PUSSYWOOSIE” 

THAN STUFFS THAT SHIT WAY UP HER ASS (it would be better if it was a table)

*Andre joined the server*

Heads straight to Lori licking her lips and sucking her while she screams in pain of her phone up her ass, 

Leni than joined than starts sucking Andres dick cumming inside her mouth, she stopped and her entire mouth is filled with cum.

Lynn than found Lucy than opened up her pussy more till she suffered, than sticked her entire hand up her ass squirting everywhere, than starts licking her mouth going inside her.

The other two girls Lola and Lana were using there toys for a painful experience stuffing them up there own rabbit hole.

Lincoln than starts sucking on Lenis tits while she says “OHH YOU DO LIKE WOMEN MILK AH.”

Meanwhile  
Vandimer was pleasuring him self proud of what he did, the cruel bastard never stopped only till there parents came home.

Meanwhile,  
Lincoln and Andre stuffed there dicks up Lola’s ass while sucking Luna’s pussy, Lisa even joined in while sucking Luna’s body with agony it was not over every one huddled in touching there pussys licking each other with pleasure, Luan even started fucking Lynn sucking on her bracelets till it came off they all kept creaming on the floor it was a mess. While Lincoln starts fucking Loris pussy while Andre fucks her in the ass creaming inside her till it came out of her mouth, than both of there dicks came out of Loris mouth than squirts all over Lucy, Lucy was also having fun fucking Luna, Luna was taller so she picked up Lucy and than stuffed her whole ass up her mouth squirting everywhere her face was full of cum,

Luna than grabbed a tooth brush and squirted on Lucy’s ass vibrating her Lincoln comes than sticks his dick up Lucy’s mouth while Luna licks her from the ass, while Lynn opened up her pussy with two forks.

Lisa than got a water hose sprayed it everywhere everyone had a easier way of fucking now since it’s wet licking each other after raspberry came out of the house on everyone, a massive food orgy was happening Luna stuffed raspberry up Lucy’s ass than starts licking it eating it,

Vandimer controlled everyone to do the same and watch’s in relief.

The Reaper than came back and saw what was happening 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING” Says the Reaper.

 

“What you told me to make myself entertained, right?” Says Vandimer.

“NO YOU FOOL I SAID WATCH THEM NOT MAKE THEM DO THHHHIS” Says the Reaper.

“Sigh you know what Reaper I thought it would be better to watch instead of doing cause it really defines the point of-“ Vandimer was cut when Reaper said.

“NO YOU FOOL YOU MADE ME MISS THE GOODIES” 

“Ohhhhh right, speaking of which there parents are returning” Says Vandimer 

“MAKE THEM STOP THEN ERASE THERE MEMORIES” Says the Reaper 

“Sure”  
Vandimer than erased there memories than stoped there controllable magic, the parents came home than said “well hello kids what were you guys doing when we were gone” 

Lincoln Andre and the sisters said “we didn’t know what we did we thought you guys came in here fast haha”

They all laughed and lived happily ever after.

 

“WELL THATS THAT” says the Reaper 

“Yea no kidding” Says Vandimer.

“WAIT WERENT THERE A BABY TOO THAT LIVED THERE” Reaper said.

“As far as I can remember Lily was sleeping in the roo- 

 

Ah shit I didn’t erase his memory that kid must’ve been watching the whole thing”

“YOOOUUUUU SHIT” screamed the Reaper.

 

Credits  
CRASHING THROUGH THE THE WALLS DODGING EVERYTHING HE CAN TO SURVIVE IN THE LOAD HOUSE IN THE LOUD HOUSE,DUCK DROP PUSH AND SHOVE ITS HOW WE SHOW OUR LOVE.


End file.
